Over and Over
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: ShinoKiba DrabblesShort stories Yaoi
1. Over and Over

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Over and Over

Summary: ShinoKiba Drabbles/Short stories

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC AU Spoilers(for Demolition Lovers) Angst

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The Things We Do For Love by Cephied Variable only I think it was on JBMcDragon's site.

Comments: I'll have 10-15 Drabbles per Chap mmmkay? Nevertheless, that means that, by the off chance that I update this, it'll be sporadic.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Over and Over

----------

(_1_)

Kiba realizes it the instant he sees Shino's new outfit. He is trying to cover up more of himself. He is trying to obscure himself from the world. He is trying to hide from _him_.

They have gotten closer since Hinata's death. Kiba mourning the loss of his first love, Shino, the loss of a first friend.

Kiba is starting to figure Shino out. Read him like a book. At times, Shino thinks that the Inu Nin knows more about him then he does. He probably does. All he knows is he needs to hide himself from those scrutinizing eyes.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_2_)

Dominance is Kiba's thing. That's just what he does. It's instinctual. His whole clan is the same way. That defines who his _is_. He dominates, claims, overcomes, marks. He never submits to anyone, not even to stronger adversaries. He fights, and fights, and fights. And when he cannot fight anymore, he continues pushing. He has to, _has to_. But the very first time with _him_, he immediately tucked his tail between his legs and mewled under the leaner, taller, _stronger_, body, and took it _like a bitch_.

If dominating defines who he is, then when that's gone, who is he?

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_3_)

Hands tear at clothing in frenzied motions. They lay here in the middle of the battle field, both of their chakra completely spent, lips meshing, rough hands touching and squeezing and pushing. They are going to die. Why did they decide to wait until after the war? The smaller of the two cries out as the other enters him roughly, not having time for preparations. Blood stains his body, despite have all clothing removed. Some is his some is the enemies some is Akamaru's but most of it belongs to the man above him. The man who is now dead.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_4_)

Shino is too old fashion. Too quiet. Too patient. Too everything for Kiba. Shino is too companionate. Too loving. Too forgiving. Too much of a perfect person. He over-loads Kiba's senses and sends him out into a teetering, explosive, bright, bliss. But doesn't think about himself. It's always about Kiba. Not Shino. 'Are you cold, Kiba? Are you hot, Kiba? Are you thirsty, Kiba? Are you tired, Kiba?' What about Shino? What about Shino! What will happen to Kiba if Shino leaves?

"Kiba, you okay? Dóozo, surumasén sakébu." Blood pours from Shino's lips as he rasps this. Then, he's gone.

(1)

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_5_)

Kiba pouts and rocks onto the balls of his feet. If Shino is not ganna pick up on it on his own, Kiba'll need to do something. Something that'll go 'Wow.' Something that'll knock something into Shino's head. Something he'll never forget. Something he'll want more of. Something that won't scare him away. Something Hinata would never do.

He sees the teen comeing towards him. Now it is his time to shine. Shino stops in front of him and he quickly reaches up, pulls Shino's high-collar down and plants his lips on the others.

Maybe now he'll get the hint.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_6_)

How hard can it be to say three, little, one-syllable, words? Shino knows six languages and is fluent in four. So why can't he say those words? Granted the other hasn't said them either, but that's not the point. He could say it in another language. No, cause then it wouldn't have a point. He just needed to say them. Right now. With the other teen sitting, in his lap, watching TV. He opened his mouth to speak when the other turns, smiles and says in that husky baritone voice with the slight Scottish accent. "I know. Love you, too."

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_7_)

"Kiba, you're acting weird." Blond hair pools down onto Kiba's flat stomach. "Shut up, Ino! And keep going!" Kiba growls, fingers clenching sheets beneath their entangled bodies. Ino glares but does as Kiba says. She runs her fingers deftly across Kiba's chest. Tweaking sensitive nipples, brushing still fresh love-bites she didn't make, all the while slowly sliding up and down. He mewls softly as he tells her what to do and where to touch. It's odd. It's just like when she is with Sakura. Soon she can't listen to Kiba's demands and Ino loses herself as Kiba cries Shino's name.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_8_)

(_Double Drabble_)

Kiba blinks slowly. He reaches out and takes the flowers from the teen waiting impatiently. "Um, thank you? But, uh, who're they from?" He is glad he didn't stutter and that his voice didn't crack. He looks from white roses to the messenger. "Hell if I know." Then the boy was gone, needing to deliver more items. Kiba turned back to the class and blushed slightly. "Does anyone know who sent these?" A few people muttered. Kiba is used to attention but this is different. "Maybe Ino?" A blond called. "Maybe she's apologizing, Dattebayo?" "I don't know," Kiba shakes his head. "Ino doesn't seem like the kind of person to send flowers, Naruto." The teacher whaps his desk, orders Kiba back to his desk and to stop distracting the class. Kiba returns to his seat and is in the middle of sitting down when he sees it. 'It' is a small black choker with a tiny butterfly hanging from it. Realization dawns on him and he smiles. Suddenly, without warning, Kiba stands and walks across the room to a brunette. "Kiba! Sit down!" Instead, he reaches down; tips the brunettes head up and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

(_200 Words_)

-----

(_9_)

Kiba grins wolfishly and sinks his share canines into the juncture of Shino's neck. A strangled cry escapes Shino's throat and he rips away from Kiba in surprise. "What are you…?" Kiba just grins and licks the blood off his lips. "You can't leave me now." His voice is deeper than usual and he slowly walks toward the retreating teen. "You can't be with her anymore, by rules of my clan. I've marked you, you are mine." Kiba reaches out and brushes his hand across the taller teen's pale cheek. "You can't leave me. You are mine.

"You are mine."

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_1_0)

Shino wanders aimlessly through the streets. He is still sodden with blood, his sense of smell has gone and he cannot see. It's so dazzling without his glasses to shield his delicate eyes. However, at the same time, it's so dark; an obstinate black has claimed Shino's vision, making him have to try to not knock into things as he walks. The still wet blood drips from his fingertips and the dry clings to him. "S- Shino-kun?" That stammer, why does he feels like he should know that stammer. "Shino-kun? Are- are you okay? Where Kiba-kun?"

"My lover is…

"Dead."

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_11_)

Shino is dieing and Kiba knows it. That's why whenever they get together he lets Shino do it as if it's the last time or, maybe like it's their first. Gentle fingers exploring the planes of his chest, the scars littering his arms, the dips of his muscles. Slow measured movements. Easy painless thrusts. He would much rather it be fast and hard but he knows Shino will be gone soon so he lets Shino do as he likes. For, when Shino is gone, it will be gone, and Kiba will never have it again.

That is killing him slowly.

(_100 words_)

-----

(_12_)

(_Double Drabble_)

When is it too late to tell someone you love him or her? After they are with someone else? After they move away? After they die? Is it ever too late? Can they hear you if you whisper it to a grave? Can they hear your silent thoughts after they're gone? Dead? Kiba doesn't know the answer but he hopes it not to late. He has to believe it isn't too late, because if it is, it will eat him alive, like Shino's Kikaichuu did to him. He has to believe. He's standing at the memorial holding a single white lily in his hands. He's trying to find the courage to say the words that he could never say before.

"Shino," His whispers are lost to the wind momentarily. Then he tries again. "I love you." Then, he smiles; it's a sad smile of sorts. Now he knows; he knows that they can hear you after they're gone, because they never really leave. The winds blows, temporarily making him lose the scent of his lost love. He feels soft touches across his face, hears lowly whispered words and slight pressure on his lips.

He'll never have to be alone again.

(_200 Words_)

----------

1: Please, don't cry.

:dead:

That really was kinda tough, a lot of death related ones, hrm. :cough:cough:

If you have suggestions for any more drabbles tell me and I'll write it up and put it in another chapter. :cough: Otherwise, I may not update because I'm out of ideas. :cough:cough:

In addition, if you want me to write a short story, I'll do that and put it up as a chapter in it's self. :cough: Hope you enjoyed this and that it wasn't too much of a train wreck. ;;

Finally Word Count: 1,400

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Suggestions?

Click


	2. Over and Over Now and Forever

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Over and Over

Summary: Continuing with the drabbles.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Different things

Comments: Zomg! Shino is actually writing more on this?! End of the world:cowers:

Note: Hoz-yea, It starts off with a drabble but ends with a Short Story.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Over and Over

----------

(_1_)

Kiba whimpers and repeats his name over and over, his voice becoming raw, still, he continues, even after that, because he can't think of anything else to say. Rather, no other thing would be appropriate. He can't call this love, because they're on an extended mission. He can't call this passion, because of the mind-numbing pain. He can only call it sex, because it means nothing. Kiba doesn't want to call it that, though. It is much too painful. So, he just repeats his name until there is nothing left. Except for Shino's hot breathe on Kiba's shoulder.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_2_)

(_Short Story_)

It's just another ball to the Prince but to his father it's a last stitch effort.

'You are to find your wife tonight, Shino. If you do not are must renounce your crown.' His father's stare told him.

So now here he is, sitting in his chair atop the stage, trying not to look as bored as he felt.

"Get your filthy paws off me!" He heard the shout over the crowd. His eyes are instantly drawn the scene at the back of the ballroom.

A male teen is fighting off guards. He watches as they squabble but soon they still and look up at him. Shino quirks a brow as they all exchange glances grab the teen and start bullying him to the stage. He stands as they reach him and he gives the boy an once-over. Wild brown-red hair, fierce, yet frightened, blood red eyes, matching red markings on his cheeks, scraggly, thin frame, dirty, ripped clothes hanging from his body.

"Yes?" He inquired thinly. His eyes darted around to the different guards holding the teen.

"This boy has some outrageous accusations."

Shino narrows his eyes and sits back down, eyes traveling back to the teens face. "Then why is he before me?"

"Uh, well, because we don't want to get in trouble if they're true?"

An agitated sigh escapes his lips before he can contain it. "What has he said?"

"Um, uh," Shino reaches down and picks up a tall wine glass, but keeps it to the side. "He said he's your lover?"

The glass shatters as his grip tightens at the surprising statement.

"He's lying! Why don't we lead him outside and teach him not to waste our time!"

"Wait!" He is standing now, hand reaching out. He had raised his voice. He never raised his voice. "It was just surprising he told you, we had decided to keep it secret." Thank God, he didn't stutter.

"That's right bitches, so back up!" The boy yells, a little louder than necessary. He pushes the guards away from him and instantly latches onto Shino's arm.

"Sir? Are you sure?"

Shino regains his slightly shattered composure and levels them with a blank glare. "Are you questioning me?"

"N-No! But we just know you tend to be… compassionate towards, uh, lesser creatures."

"So you want proof?" Even the teen clinging to him looks up at him in surprise. "Fine, here is your desired proof."

Then Shino frees his arm, grips the boys chin and presses his lips to the others in a quick, chaste kiss. He turns back to the guards. "Happy? Now leave."

He sits back down and pulls the blushing teen down onto his lap, waiting for the guards to leave, ignoring all the looks.

Once the guards are out of earshot, Shino tilts his head up and looks at the boy. "Why did you say that?"

"Why did you kiss me!" He counters trying to glare through his blush.

"Do you want to be beaten?" Shino shakes his head slightly. "What is your name?"

"What are we going to do now?" The question is avoided.

"You are not going to leave my side until this cools down, then you disappear to where you came from. What is your name?" Shino lets an edge enter his voice as he speaks.

The teen pauses and looks around, trying to prolong his answering. "Kiba." Then mutters; "Ruddy bastard." Under his breath.

Shino lets the comment slide as he stands, helping Kiba so he doesn't fall. "Well then, dear, time from you to meet my father dearest."

"Why?" Kiba crosses his arms and tries to look bored, blush finally dieing down.

"Because, he's going to find out sooner or later, might as well tell him." Shino grabs the boy's hands and laces their fingers. "We have to be plausible."

Kiba's mouth snaps closed and he grips Shino's finger tightly.

Shino wades through the crowd effortlessly but Kiba constantly is poked or prodded by different women hoping to marry the Prince. "Oi, oi. Don't touch the goods!" He growls batting at hands and moving closer to Shino's back.

Shino lets the teen press close, wondering to himself how all this would fix it's self.

A month later, Kiba is still at the castle, unable to leave.

Kiba lets his eyes wander to the teen sitting at the desk not far away, studying. "I'm fucking bored over here." Kiba rolls over onto his back, head hanging off the side of the expansive bed.

Shino spares the teen a glance before turning back to his work. "I am busy. Amuse your self."

Kiba whimpers and whines a bit, rolling around, messing up the teens sheets.

Shino sighs and half-turns in his chair. "You'll tear the sheets again. Please stop." The teen ignores him and kicks his feet out, legs getting tangled in the sheets. Shino stands and walks over the bed. He stares down at the boy before stooping over and stilling Kiba by grabbing his shoulders.

Kiba looks up at the teen he hadn't noticed draw close. "What?" He kicks his feet some more, still bored.

Shino's lips twitch into a frown. "Stop that." He leans further down, his shaggy hair brushing the others face as he makes another attempt.

"No," Kiba mumbles his face heating up at the proximity of the Prince. A hand grabs his hip and he stills on instinct. When Shino glances down, they both freeze. Kiba's lips part and his breath washes over the others face. "Shino?" He questions in a breathy tone.

Shino unconsciously leans over further. "Yes?" His lips ghost over Kiba's. Over the past month they never kissed when not in the presence of Reporters or paparazzi. Their relationship was purely for show after all.

The door bursts open and a maid stutters the return of the King from his trip.

Shino straightens, mutters for Kiba to tidy himself and swiftly leaves the room.

Heart pounding, Kiba slowly complies.

Maybe they are in too deep.

(_1000 Words_)

-----

(_3_)

"Hi!" Kiba chirped happily as the phone was answered.

"Hello." The person on the other line replies.

"I'm just calling to tell you I love you." Kiba's eyes widened after he spoke. 'Where the hell had that come from?'

Static met him.

Kiba worried his lips for a moment. "Uh, I- I'm just kidding." He chuckled nervously.

More static.

"It- it was a dare."

No answer.

He was about to say something else when his door burst open and he was gathered into long arms.

Kiba made a noise, phone dropping from his grasp.

"Sh- Shino?"

"I love you, too."

(_100 Words_)

----------

(_1200 Words_)

Awww, Fluff.

How I hate it.

:gags:

The first was kinda Angsteh. I 3 Angst. :purrs:

In the last one I was poking fun at those commercials where two people are talking on the phone and one says something and the call is dropped so they start freaking out.

Yea. . . It's a Cingular commercial.

Gawd I'm horrible at explaining things. ;;

Okay, I leave now.

Buh-bi! 3

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


	3. Over and Over Routine

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Over and Over

Summary: One-shot.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ShinoKiba

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: A mix of BrevityofWit and ZaDR. DAMN THEM!

Comments: No, seriously. Go check of BrevityofWit. (It's a person FYI)

Note: The third one continues at where the second from chap two left off.

----------

Routine

----------

(_1_)

(_Drabble_)

Kiba curled in on himself, not wanting to think of the facts. But they were there. Mocking him in his minds eye. Replaying it over and over. He couldn't block them out. Couldn't close himself up. Couldn't push them away. He felt a clod nose press into his back but he ignored it. he deserved one night of self-pity. Then he would rebound and be himself. But for tonight he would imagine that those arms were still around him, that that voice still belonged to him, that he was still loved. For one night. He would pretend. Just once more.

(_100 Words_)

-----

(_2_)

(_Short Story_)

"Hey Shino?" Kiba entered the other teen's room without knocking and closed the door behind him. "I can't get the crud in the little groves of my equipment. Will you get your Kikaichuu to get it for me?" He flopped down onto the bed, dropping a bag beside him.

Shino nodded silently and held out a hand, an invitation for said-equipment.

Kiba grinned and handed it over, already starting to chat about his latest adventures.

Their finger brushed but neither thought anything of it.

-----

"Kiba?" Shino said quietly, standing at the teen's door, waiting for the teen to let him in.

"'eah?" Kiba called, sliding the door open, toothbrush sticking out between his lips.. He grinned widely and pulled the other in. "Was' up?" He trotted away towards his bathroom.

Shino held up a jacket –a duplicate of the one he was wearing- and poked a few fingers into a hole.

"Ooo, how'd you do that?" Kiba returned and placed his hands over Shino's, lifting them higher, trying to put more light on the fabric before taking it into his own hands. "Want me to fix it?"

Shino nodded, flicking his hand in a way Kiba understood to mean 'Mission.'

"Ah." Kiba stuck out his tongue, fishing around under his bed before pulling out a small box. "Tell me about it?"

"Hnn." The slight inclination of Shino's voice told Kiba he would.

Kiba patted the teen's leg. "Let's hear it then!"

Shino's leg and hands tingled for a few minuets following.

-----

Kiba whined and cowered against the other.

BOOM CRASH

Shino wasn't perturbed but the others behavior. He had been with the Inuzuka during a storm before.

Kiba covered his sensitive ears, pressing himself flush against Shino's body.

Shino reached around the other's body and rubbed consoling circles onto Kiba's back.

Both felt safe.

-----

Kiba tried not to but he couldn't help himself. A sob ripped from his throat and his shoulders shook erratically.

Shino was at a loss for a moment then reached out and pulled the sobbing teen to his chest. "It's okay." He murmured to messy brown hair.

Kiba gripped the front of Shino's jacket tightly, tears already wetting the front. "He's gone, Shino. Akamaru's gone."

Shino pressed a kiss to the top of Kiba's head and held him tighter. "It will be okay. I promise." Shino shifted and pressed his lips to Kiba's temple.

Kiba was comforted.

-----

"Hey, Shino!" Kiba whirled around; not realizing the Aburame was behind him.

They both fell, one with an 'off' the other with his dignity.

Shino looked up at the one above him. "Hmm?"

Kiba blushed –though he didn't know why- and spoke softly. "The sunset. It looks cool."

A minuet for silence and Shino leaned up, pressing his lips to the others.

It was a short, chaste kiss, then they both moved away and faced the setting sun. Watching blue bleed into red.

Another minuet of silence before they both turned and their lips met again.

Both were happy.

(_500 Words_)

-----

(_3_)

(_Short Story_)

"This charade must stop. You have had your fun. Now you need to get serious and marry." Shibi monotoned.

Shino looked just as impassive "What charade, Father?"

Kiba winced. That was a cold tone, even for the Prince.

Shibi gestured with his hand towards Kiba. "The boy must go. He will not be punished, but you must stop this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Kiba barked, glaring, but backed down when Shino glanced at him.

"He's right," Shino laced his fingers with the brunettes. "This is not nonsense. I have no intention of marrying when I would not love the woman. It would only bring her heart-ache." Shino's eyes darted momentarily from his father. "I'm sorry, Father. But I can't."

Kiba's heart thumped loudly but he stood tall and made an attempt to stare the King down.

To say the least, he failed.

Shibi blinked only once during his pause then said slowly. "You must choose. Your kingdom or this. . Boy."

Shino cut off anything Kiba was going to say. "I choose Kiba."

Shibi looked puzzled, well, as puzzled as a man with no emotions could look. His right eyebrow raised a fraction. "I'll let you answer that one more time. If you pick the boy you forfeit any rights to the crown."

This time Kiba cut Shino off. "I can't!" He jerked his hand away, looking to the Prince. "I can't ruin your future." Then, looking away, he ran for the door.

As he yanked it open a hand caught his arm. "You're not!" Shino raised his voice. "I'm in charge of my future and I choose you!"

A moment later Kiba fell into the others arms.

Clapping.

Someone was clapping.

Shino turned and looked over his shoulder to see it was his father.

"I see you anticipated this from me and worked out a little. . . act." Shibi's hands dropped back down. "I will give you one last week to make your choice. The throne. Or the boy." He turned away. "You are dismissed."

Kiba pulled away from Shino, embarrassed, and shuffled out of the room, not needing to be told twice.

Shino waited five seconds before leaving, closing the doors behind him.

They walked in silence back to Shino's room.

"Shino." Kiba mumbled, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "I'll leave, I don't want to get in the way of your family. You were nice enough to save me and give me board for the past month but," He licked his lips nervously. "I think I've over-stayed my welcome." He heard a slight sigh and a finger tipped up his chin. He tried to resist the teens but eventually looked up.

Shino kissed Kiba softly. "Let's leave."

"What?" Kiba whispered quietly, eyes starting to slip closed.

"Let's leave." Shino pulled away, a small smile gracing his features offering a hand. "If you take my hand now you will never get rid of me. If you refuse," Shino's smile dimmed. "Then you can leave and I will become king."

Kiba looked from the hand to Shino then back again.

"Make your choice."

Kiba closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and set his hand atop the Princes.

(_530 Words_)

----------

(_Total Words 1130_)

Ugh, I absolutely hate my comp. I had to re-write the last one because my computer decided to fuck it up.

Oh, not very proud of this, the first two are much better, but I'm to lazy to go and fix it, so blech.

Not much to say, sooooo, kthnxbi.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
